Recess
Recess is an American animated television series created by Paul Germain and Joe Ansolabehere (credited as "Paul and Joe") and produced by Walt Disney Television Animation. The series focuses on six elementary school students and their interaction with other classmates and teachers. The title refers to the period of time during the school day in which children are not in lessons and can spend time outside with friends, known as recess in Canada and the United States. One of the main features of the series is how the children form their own society, complete with government and a class structure, set against the backdrop of a regular school. Recess first aired on ABC from 1997 through to 2001, and reruns aired on Disney Channel in the United States. The success of the series saw it being distributed to numerous countries around the world, notably the United Kingdom, where it aired on multiple channels including Toon Disney and Disney Channel UK. In 2001, Walt Disney Pictures released the first of two films based on the series, Recess: School's Out, which was distributed theatrically. It was followed by a direct-to-video second film entitled Recess Christmas: Miracle on Third Street that same year. In 2003, a third film entitled Recess: Taking the Fifth Grade was released, along with Recess: All Growed Down. Both were also direct-to-video. The characters also made an appearance in an episode of the Disney series Lilo and Stitch. Premise Recess portrays the lives of six fourth graders as they go about their daily lives in a highly clichéd school environment. The students of Third Street School have set up a microcosm of traditional human society complete with its own government, class system, and set of unwritten laws. They are ruled by a monarch, King Bob, who has various enforcers to make sure his decrees are carried out. The little society has a long list of rigid values and social norms that imposes a high expectation of conformity upon all the students. Recess is illustrated to be a symbol of freedom — a time when children can express themselves and develop meaningful relationships. Most episodes involve one or more of the main six characters seeking a rational balance between individuality and social order. They are often defending their freedom against perceived threats by adults or social norms. The group's leader, T.J. Detweiler, tends to have the most complete vision of this struggle, though even he has times when he inadvertently leads the group too far toward an extreme of conformity or nonconformity. The show's introductory music, art design and style often evoked the feel of prison escape movies such as The Great Escape, and the playground hierarchy and school administration were often depicted in ways that paid homage to common themes in such films. Production Recess first premierd on ABC on August 31, 1997, as a "sneak preview", and later transmissioned to ABC's One Saturday Morning programming block on September 13, 1997. Recess's success spawned two direct-to video-titles and one theatrical film, Recess: School's Out, which was released on February 16, 2001. The series was cancelled in 2001, and Disney stopped airing new episodes after November 5, 2001, but still continued to show episodes on ABC's One Saturday Morning until 2002 and UPN's Disney's One Too programming blocks until 2003 when both blocks were phased out. Re-runs also aired on ABC Kids until September 2004 (when the block turned into an all Disney Channel line-up), as well as Disney Channel from 2003 to 2006, and then 2009 to 2010, Toon Disney from 2001 to 2009 (when the channel ceased operations), and Disney XD from 2009 to early 2010. This show is one of the few Disney television shows to be aired on all three major Disney networks. They are still shown sometimes on the Disney Cinemagic channel. On October 26, 2011, Recess reruns ran again on Disney XD. Characters Main article: List of Recess characters Voice cast Major cast Actor(s) Role Ross Malinger Andrew Lawrence Myles Jeffrey T.J. Detweiler Pamela Segall Adlon Ashley Spinelli Ricky D'Shon Collins Vince LaSalle Courtland Mead Gus Griswald Ashley Johnson Gretchen Grundler Jason Davis Mikey Blumberg April Winchell Miss Muriel Finster Ryan O'Donohue Randall Weems,Digger Dave Dabney Coleman Peter Prickly Erik von Detten Erwin Lawson Allyce Beasley Miss Grotke Blake Ewing Menlo, Douglas Toran Caudell King Bob Anndi McAfee Ashley Armbruster Francesca Smith Ashley Beaulet,Swinger Girl,Upsidown Girl Rachel Crane Ashley Quinland Ashley Tomasian #1 Ashley Johnson Ashley Tomasian #2 Klee Bragger Digger Sam Minor cast Michael Shulman - Hustler Kid Aria Curzon - Cornchip Girl Ross Malinger - Sam and Dave (The Diggers) Francesca Smith - Upside-Down Girl Ross Malinger - Guru Kid Elizabeth Daily - Tubby,Sticky and Hector Dabney Coleman - Hank and Mr. Kelso Francesca Smith - Swinger Girl Eddie Deezen - Knarf Pamela Hayden - Evets Sam McMurray - General Griswald Kath Soucie - Butch Jason Davis - Phil (Woodchuck Scout) Tress MacNeille - Miss Lemon and Lunchlady John Astin - Superintendent Skinner Erik Von Detten - Jerome Wallace Shawn - Mayor Philip Fitzhugh Erik Von Detten - Jordan Tress MacNeille - Bus Driver Katey Sagal - Flo Spinelli Sam McMurry - Bob Spinelli Mayim Bialik - Kurst the Worst Andrea Martin - Lunchlady Harriet Ed Asner - Thadeus T. Third V Dabney Coleman - Coach Jeremy Kissner - Skeens, Jocko, and Mundy Martin Mull - Principal (Paul) Prickly Eric Idle - Galileo Benjamin Diskin - Various Allyce Beasley - Bonky Christine Cavanaugh - Library Kid, Sue Bob Murphy, Female Digger Frank Welker - Various animals Kath Soucie - Various characters Tara Strong- Various characters Kevin Michael Richardson - Vince's Dad (Episode: Me No Know) J.K. Simmons- Various People Episodes Main article: List of Recess episodes Season Ep # First Airdate Last Airdate Season 1 13 September 13, 1997 January 17, 1998 Season 2 13 September 12, 1998 February 27, 1999 Season 3 8 September 11, 1999 January 22, 2000 Season 4 23 September 12, 1999 July 17, 2000 Season 5 5 September 9, 2000 January 6, 2001 Season 6 3 October 31, 2001 November 5, 2001 Movies Recess: School's Out Recess: School's Out is an animated film directed by Chuck Sheetz and is based on the television series where the characters must intercept a gang of anti-recess terrorists plotting on wiping the entire school off the map. The film was produced by Walt Disney Pictures and was released theatrically nationwide on February 16, 2001. Recess: Taking the Fifth Grade Recess: Taking the Fifth Grade is a Disney direct-to-video animated film released on December 9, 2003. Lilo & Stitch Main article: Lilo & Stitch: The Series Lilo & Stitch featured an episode titled Lax, which included the TV series Recess, when T.J. and the gang go on a school vacation to Hawaii. Disaster strikes when a giant alien called Dr. Hamstervil tries to use another alien to make everyone relaxed while he takes over the world. Luckily, Gretchen (from Recess) saves the day, since she believes work is relaxing. DVD releases Recess: School's Out (Released August 7, 2001)1 It is an animated film based on the television series. This film was produced by Walt Disney Pictures, and released to movie theatres in 2001. Recess Christmas: Miracle on Third Street (Released November 6, 2001)2 It is a Disney direct-to-video animated film. It compiles four unrelated episodes, including the program's Christmas special "Yes Mikey, Santa Does Shave." Episodes Principal For a Day The Great Can Drive Weekend At Muriel's' Yes Mikey, Santa Does Shave Recess: Taking the Fifth Grade (Released December 9, 2003)3 It is a Disney direct-to-video animated film. Recess: All Growed Down (Released December 9, 2003)4 It is a Disney direct-to-video animated film. It compiles four unrelated episodes. Episodes The Legend of Big Kid Wild Child The Kindergarten Derby All Growed Down (un-aired episode) Bonus DVD Episodes titled as "Fans' 3 Favorite Episodes" The Challenge The Story of Whomps One Stayed Clean Worldwide media release Canada Family Channel (1997–2008) United States American Broadcasting Company (1997–2001) (re-runs, 2001–2005) UPN (1999-2001) (re-runs, 2001–2003) Disney Channel (re-runs, 2003–2010) Toon Disney (re-runs, 1998–2009) Disney XD (re-runs, 2009–2010, October 27–28, 2011) Mexico Azteca 7 (as "Recreo") Disney Channel (as "Recreo") Brazil SBT (as "Hora do Recreio" 2000, 2001–2003) Disney Channel (as "Hora do Recreio" 2000–2003) Argentina Canal 13 (as "Recreo") Disney Channel (as "Recreo") United Kingdom Disney Channel (1997–2011) ITV (1998–2005) Toon Disney (2000–2006) Disney Cinemagic (2007–present) Ireland RTE 2 (2000–present) Portugal SIC (as "Recreio" 2003) Disney Channel (as "Recreio" 2001–2008) Disney Cinemagic (as "Recreio" 2008–present) Spain TVE1 (as "La Banda del Patio") Disney Channel (as "La Banda del Patio") Toon Disney (as La Banda del Patio) Disney Cinemagic (as "La Banda del Patio") France TF1 (as La Cour de récré 1999–2006) France 4 (as "La Cour de récré") Disney Channel (as "La Cour de récré") Toon Disney (as "La Cour de récré") Disney Cinemagic (as "La Cour de récré") India Disney Channel (1999–2011) Italy Rai Uno (as "RicreAzione") Disney Channel (as "RicreAzione") Toon Disney (as "RicreAzione") Germany RTL (as "Große Pause") Super RTL (as "Große Pause") Disney Channel (as "Große Pause") Toon Disney (as "Große Pause") Kabel eins (as "Große Pause") Netherlands Disney XD Disney Channel Denmark Disney Channel (as "Frikvarter") Toon Disney (as "Frikvarter") Disney XD (as "Frikvarter") Sweden Disney Channel (as "Rasten") Toon Disney (as "Rasten") Disney XD (as "Rasten") Norway Disney Channel (as "Friminutt") Toon Disney (as "Friminutt") Disney XD (as "Friminutt") Finland Disney Channel (as "Disneyn Välitunti") Toon Disney (as "Disneyn Välitunti") Disney XD (as "Disneyn Välitunti") Poland Disney Channel (as "Byle do przerwy" 2006–2009, 2012–present) Disney XD (as "Byle do przerwy" 2011–present) Hungary Jetix (as "Szünet") Disney Channel (as "Szünet") Czech Republic ČT2 (as "Přestávka" 2012–present) Disney Channel (as "Přestávka" 2012–present) Russia Channel One (as "Переменка" ("Peremenka"), 2001) Bulgaria BNT 1 (as Голямото междучасие) Disney Channel (as Голямото междучасие) Greece ET1 (as "Το διάλειμμα") Disney Channel (as "Το διάλειμμα") Turkey TRT 1 (as "Disney'in Teneffüs Zili") Disney Channel (as "Disney'in Teneffüs Zili") China Disney Channel (as "下课后") Japan Disney Channel (as "リセス ・ ～ぼくらの休み時間～") Toon Disney (as "リセス ・ ～ぼくらの休み時間～") Disney XD (as "リセス ・ ～ぼくらの休み時間～")